Autonomous vehicles are continually being refined and deployed to the public. Given the nature of autonomous vehicles, large amounts of data regarding the operation of autonomous vehicles are being generated. While a large portion of this data comprises sensor readings to enable the movement of autonomous vehicles, a significant portion of data represents the status of the autonomous vehicle (including parts and components).
Currently, little attention has been placed on efficiently utilizing data regarding the servicing of an autonomous vehicle. Since autonomous vehicles have the ability to autonomously operate without intervention of an owner or operator, there exists a need to leverage this autonomous driving to perform routine tasks while the autonomous vehicle is not being utilized.